Say My Name
by Anonymonimus
Summary: UF Papyrus take care of an injured UF Sans. FONTCEST


**Another request down! I actually started working on this one last week but I was suddenly swamped by Uni stuff and could only finish it now.**

 **I actually have a lot more Uni stuff to take care of so I doubt I'll have time to write another request until my reading week. All of my mid-terms are at the same time for some reason (ˆ⌣ˆ')**

 **With that said, ENJOY!**

* * *

What was most frustrating about trying to take care of an injured Sans was how much he insisted on being able to do things himself despite his condition. As admirable as it was, it was also bordering on frustratingly stupid. The small skeleton had hurt himself in a scuffle with peace-disturbing monsters. They had somehow managed to break his left leg without depleting him of his hp – either that or Papyrus had been quick enough to heal Sans before it vanished consequently retrieving a decimal in the nick of time. It was difficult to tell and Papyrus honestly didn't care anymore as it wasn't particularly important. What mattered was that Sans hadn't died. He had never been quite as frighten much as he had in that moment wherein he thought he would lose his brother and his lover. As a result, the monsters had paid a dire price and it was safe to say they would no longer be able to disturb the peace in Snowdin ever again.

"you don't have to do everything for me, boss!" Sans whined as he tried to, once again, rise from Papyrus's bed. The taller skeleton had set him there as his bed war far more comfortable than a pathetic mattress.

"I said stay _put_." Papyrus reiterated. He used his blue magic to force Sans to lay back down. "At first it was cute, but now you're getting on my last nerve."

Sans flinched and lowered his head, ashamed. Papyrus sighed deeply. He understood why his brother was so adamant on taking care of himself. After all, he continuously chastised him for being so lazy in the hopes of making him more productive, but his tactic now showed its short-fallings. Papyrus had pushed the idea that Sans should suck it up even if he were at death's doors so much that he no longer seemed to be able to sit still and care for himself. The realisation filled him with remorse.

"I'm sorry." Papyrus muttered quietly. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"wha...pfft! shh!" Sans babbled nervously, off put by the apology. "what are you even apologising for, boss? i was the dumb one who got hurt! besides, those monsters paid for it so..." He trailed off when he realised nothing he said was appeasing the taller skeleton's grim and guilty demeanour.

"I don't admit to fault very often, Sans." Papyrus stated slowly, "Despite the idiotic mistake you committed in battle, it was my duty to protect you and I failed."

Sans's mouth fell open in surprise. "boss..." He breathed in awe.

"Just this once, let me take care of you." Papyrus pleaded genuinely. "You're not being lazy by staying put and allowing your leg to heal. The last thing I would want is for you to hurt yourself and drain your hp. You're not even back to one yet, you're still in the decimals."

"but i'm..." Sans tried.

"Sans. Please." Papyrus interrupted sternly.

The smaller skeleton maintained his gaze for an extended moment before looking away with a heavy sigh. "okay..." He reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Papyrus said with a smile. He knew Sans would only comply for a limited amount of time. In a few hours he would be begging to be independent and cracking jokes about how great he felt. Regardless, a few hours was better than nothing. "Now." He declared, "Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

"a little..." He confessed.

"Great, I'll make you food." Papyrus offered.

"uuh..." Sans uneasily hesitated, "maybe i'm not so hungry..."

"Do you have a problem with my food?" Papyrus demanded, clearly offended.

Sans flinched and began to sweat nervously. "n-no it's really great..." He stammered the way he usually did when he was lying. "i just uh...i didn't mean it?"

"You didn't mean it?" Papyrus repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"u-um...you know when..." Sans fumbled in an attempt to think of something convincing to say that wouldn't offend the taller skeleton further. "you know when you're bored and so you think you're hungry, but you're not really you're just bored?"

"So I bore you?" Papyrus asked sternly.

Sans winced at the remark and slowly started recoiling. By the looks of it, it seemed like he was begging the universe to implode on itself. Perhaps it was a bit cruel of Papyrus to tease him in such a fashion, but his reactions were adorable. He supposed this could also count as a form of pay back for having been difficult and uncooperative during the taller skeleton's earlier attempts at caring for him.

"t-that's not…" Sans mumbled. He was struggling so hard to think of the right way to phrase his next thought and the visible effort made a smile reluctantly crack on Papyrus's face. His charade was finally broken.

"I'm teasing you, Sans." Papyrus finally said.

"b…boss…" Sans whined and deflated.

Papyrus laughed and rolled his eyes as he crawled onto his bed. "You made for an easy target." He defended.

Sans pouted. "it was still mean."

"Maybe don't dis my cooking." Papyrus smirked.

"i _do_ like it…" The smaller skeleton mumbled. Though he was sure he appreciated, Papyrus knew 'like' wasn't quite the word to use to describe how the other felt about his food. Regardless, with enough effort and perseverance, Papyrus was sure he would one day make something edible. If not, well, at least he tried.

"If you were in a better condition, I would give you a special treat." Papyrus chuckled and laid next to Sans. The latter looked momentarily confused by what he was insinuating until it clicked in his mind at which point he blushed. "But I guess we can just cuddle until we fall asleep—"

"i can handle the special treat." Sans hastily proclaimed.

"Sure." Papyrus replied sarcastically and rolled onto his back. "You're still in the decimals."

"i'm at 0.8." Sans argued. "that's basically 1."

Papyrus frowned and checked Sans himself to confirm. "You're at 0.75." He corrected.

"which is pretty much 0.8 which is also essentially 1." Sans insisted. "please, boss."

The added touch of begging certainly dealt a hard blow to Papyrus's resolve. It was difficult to resist Sans whenever he started genuinely pleading for something. He simply became so lecherous and attracting – addicting; meeting all of Papyrus's sexual desires in mere moments. If there was one thing he loved, it was hearing his brother lewdly begging for his cock and to be fucked. And yet, the smaller skeleton was still recovering from a wound that, by all means, should have taken his life. Was it so wise to engage in his – _their_ perverted desires now?

"i can handle it, boss." Sans claimed as though he had read the concerns floating in Papyrus's mind. He reached for the taller skeleton and suggestively trailed his fingers from his cheek to his neck and then to his chest. "i _want_ it…won't you take care of me with it?"

And just like that, any sense Papyrus had once had fled from him. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sans, roughly pin him down, and start fucking him senseless. Only the slightest dwindling speck of concern for his life kept him from acting on his wild urge. Instead, he took a deep breath and sighed, composing himself.

"If you die," Papyrus warned as he pushed himself up, "I'll kill you."

Sans grinned brightly. "at least i'll have died fucking and there's really no better way to go."

"You're hopeless." Papyrus shook his head and kissed him.

Sans threw his arms around Papyrus's shoulders and pulled him over him. The taller skeleton smiled as they continued to kiss while he shifted his position, taking care in not bumping Sans's wounded leg. Their tongues moved and hugged one another delightfully while curious hands began roaming their bodies. While Papyrus opted to be more of a tease, Sans coquettishly and boldly went straight for his groin, grinning widely when the former broke their kiss to shoot him a frankly surprised look.

"i don't want any foreplay boss, just the cock." Sans purred and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"How very lewd of you." Papyrus grinned in return.

"i hear it's rude to refuse the sick and wounded…" Sans added as his fingers trailed to the zipper.

Papyrus waited a moment, watching as he lowered the zip and tugged at his pants. "Well…" He eventually said, "That last thing I am is rude…"

He kissed Sans again and lowered his pants on his own, freeing his engorged cock. The smaller skeleton moaned wantonly at the sight of it, spreading his legs as much as he could before he stopped due to sparks of pain.

"Careful, Sans." Papyrus hummed lowly and stroked his face, "It wouldn't do to die before you've been fucked."

"heh, solid point." Sans agreed.

With Papyrus's pants down, the next problem at hand was dealing with Sans's. It would take time and care to remove without damaging his left leg any further or causing pain. Papyrus thus pondered his options for a brief instance before he simply opted to shred the material off with his magic. Sans had multiple identical pairs of shorts; these ones wouldn't be missed. Probably. Nonetheless, the smaller skeleton gasped and yelped, alarmed by the sudden spiked bones that abruptly emerged from the mattress and then disappeared soon after.

" _careful, sans._ " Sans repeated sarcastically as he pressed his hand over his startled heart, "you practically gave me a heart attack, boss. that's a real boner killer."

"I know a way or two to bring it back." Papyrus muttered lowly.

He pressed a hand against Sans's chest and pushed him back to the bed slowly. The smaller skeleton shuddered and watched from the position he was coaxed in as Papyrus continued his ministrations. His hand moved from his chest to his pelvis at an aggravatingly slow pace. Still, Sans surprisingly remained quiet and still, only displaying his frustration with pouts and frowns. Once there, Papyrus's gloved fingers trailed over the bone, running over the smooth curves and teasingly ignoring the ecto pussy that had been formed for a little while now. The deliberate neglect was clearly affecting Sans as Papyrus quickly noticed how wet he was becoming the more he tiptoed around the idea of just touching it.

That being said, he ended his torture swiftly; pushing two fingers firmly against the clitoris and rubbing it in circular motions rapidly. Sans flinched and arched his back, gripping the covers firmly as he gasped and moaned at the stimulation. He canted his hips almost desperately while the remainder of his body quivered with spasm of ecstasy. Papyrus all but licked his lips at the sight of him. Without missing a beat, he pushed his fingers inside the glowing red cunt and curved them just right to press against Sans's g spot with every thrust. The initial gurgled mess of a moan Sans made was followed by high pitched moans and cries most of which sounded Papyrus's name.

" _pap! ahhn! oh god pap!_ " Sans cried, "i-it feel so fucking good! please don't stop! don't ever stop!"

"Look at you," Papyrus chuckled lowly, "two seconds ago you were saying I had killed your boner."

He stopped thrusting his fingers and pulled them out from Sans, inspecting the viscous liquid that webbed his two fingers together.

"p-pap please!" Sans whined desperately.

Papyrus grinned widely. "Please what?" He asked, "What is it you want?"

"i want your cock, papy!" Sans moaned while he reached between his legs and opened his ecto vagina to the other. "i want you to fuck me so badly! _please_!"

"All you had to do was ask." Papyrus hummed.

He took his throbbing cock in hand and guided it to the twitching cunt that called to be penetrated roughly. Sans whined and pulled at the bedsheets as Papyrus pushed in his cock. Both revelled at the sensation. The smaller skeleton's pussy hugged his cock so tightly and twitched around it in anticipation. Just the incredible feeling of it was almost enough to make Papyrus cum then and there. But he held on. There was more pleasure to be had, after all. Sans seemed to be on the same boat if his lewd expression was anything to go by. His eye lights were dimmed and hazed in a shape that vaguely resembled hearts. He whimpered almost unstoppably as he waited for Papyrus to move. And who was he to deny the wounded?

Papyrus began thrusting slowly and tentatively. Despite his roaring sexual urges, Sans's safety and comfort was still at the forefront of his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him during something that should be pleasurable and satisfying for the both of them. He thus tested how hard he could go carefully, paying close attention to the way the smaller skeleton reacted. However, Papyrus soon lost himself. The sounds he made were simply too intoxicating, there was nothing he could do to resist them.

" _God, Sans!_ " Papyrus groaned as he fucked him thoroughly, "You feel so fucking tight—so fucking good!"

" _nngh! papy, yes! yes!_ " Sans whined in pure bliss. " _fuck me more!_ "

Papyrus gripped Sans's pelvis tightly and fucked him faster with little concern for his leg. Needless to say that the smaller skeleton wasn't in much of a situation to feel or notice any pain if he were in it. "You're so good, Sans! So good!" Papyrus moaned, he could feel his climax building quickly. "Such a good boy! Such a good _slut_!"

"papy! _ahhn_! i-i'm gonna cum—" Sans cried and tears actually began to build at his eyes. "gonna cum! _pap_ —"

"Do it!" Papyrus cooed, "Cum for me! Say my name!"

" _ahh_! papy! pap— _mmm!_ —papyrus!" Sans shouted as he was plowed.

He interrupted himself with an erotic moan, curving his spine and tugging at the sheets as he cried to the heavens and came hard with Papyrus still inside him. Sans's cunt tightened so abruptly and so perfectly around him, there was little the taller skeleton could do to stave off his own climax to keep the pleasure going. Hardly a thrust later, he came as well with a harsh shudder of the hips and a guttural groan. Relative silence fell upon them with only their raspy breaths to fill the void. Both were overcome by the haze of ecstasy that had settled over them.

And just when Papyrus was thinking about how much he loved Sans, an alarmingly thunderous snap caught his attention. Before either had a chance to jolt, two legs of the bed gave out and they slid off, hitting the ground with a thud. More silence ensued before it was muffled with bellows of laughter.

"looks like you're going to need a new bed, boss." Sans remarked between bouts of mirth.

"I rather that then find a new brother." Papyrus replied, kissing him on the head.


End file.
